


Heavy-Eyed

by KittyFartingBubbles



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyFartingBubbles/pseuds/KittyFartingBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine a sleepy Jihoon following Seungcheol around in their apartment.</p><p> </p><p>  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy-Eyed

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine by supercoups, thank you again for letting me use your imagine <3

 

  
It was one of those days that no matter where he turned or for how long he tried, sleep was not coming. The mattress too soft, the covers not warm enough, the pillow too fluffy. His eyes were heavy and raw, hands always rubbing at them and he could almost hear Seungcheol's voice fluttering around, admonishing him not to touch his eyes. _It will only make it worse, Ji_.

 

Jihoon punched his pillow, _twice for good measure_ , and pulled the cover tighter over him. Seungcheol would be home in no time and Jihoon was tired enough that a pressure headache was lurking around. Seungcheol was almost home, Jihoon was sure of it.

 

.

 

The loud thump of footsteps on their bedroom floor has Jihoon narrowing his eyes even in his sleepy state. The thumping is followed by a hushed breath of his name and, _really_ , Seungcheol would be the only one making noises at this ungodly hour of the morning. Jihoon huffs, rolling over to his side, squinting his eyes in the direction Seungcheol should be standing. Slowly, he raises a hand, inviting the other to take it and come to bed, because, _seriously, again_ , Seungcheol should be laying in bed with him, not by the bed creeping at a sleeping Jihoon.

 

A few moments later the mattress sinks and Seungcheol is finally where he belongs, snaking a hand on Jihoon's waist, his cold nose on Jihoon's neck. If this was any other time Jihoon would probably whine at Seungcheol that he was cold, but right now he only wants to close his eyes and sleep some more. He snuggles against the fast warming body next to his and sighs in happiness.

 

.

 

“No.” Jihoon whines once again, words heavy and eyes stinging with the lack of sleep. He reaches a hand to hit at Seungcheol's shoulder, because the other is snoring and he wants to sleep. Not fair, his sleepy brain supplies in the darkness, first Seungcheol woke him up and now he is snoring loudly and Jihoon can't close his eyes and fall asleep.

 

For a moment there he thinks of putting his hand on Seungcheol's mouth to see if it stops the noise, but he gives up and kicks him hard instead, relishing in the evilness of his act and the soft groan the other lets out, only to feel guilty about it right away. Jihoon sighs, his fingers threading Seungcheol's hair with a care that he rarely likes to show in public. He sighs for the hundred time that night and closes his eyes, trying to get some more sleep.

_Try_ being the key word.

 

.

 

Jihoon wakes up with a shiver in search of a warmth that isn't there. He groans when he realizes that Seungcheol is not in the bed. He rolls out of bed, eyes open just a slit, enough for him to pick up the first thing that he finds, and pulling the clothes on. When he is making his way to the kitchen to get some coffee, he hears the toilet flushing and a wet Seungcheol coming out of the bathroom. He stops, hand still rubbing his eye, and looks at Seungcheol, receiving a blind smile in return.

 

"You up already?" The other inquires, and Jihoon blames his sleepy brain, because he is fallowing Seungcheol to their room, dragging his feet all the way.

 

"For some reason, I slept really bad." He spits out, words lacking the venom and impact he wanted. A hand pokes him in the cheek and, _once again_ , he blames his sleepy state, because he leans on it.

 

"Someone is sleepy."

 

Jihoon frowns and shuffles behind Seungcheol to the kitchen, standing confused in the middle of the room, absently scratching his side. Seungcheol turns on the coffee maker, making causal talk that Jihoon is not paying attention to.

 

"You are adorable," Seungcheol says with a tap to his nose and Jihoon growls, trying to sound menacing. He's pretty sure he failed because Seungcheol is laughing at him, already leaving the kitchen.

 

Jihoon stands there for a few more seconds, blinking his eyes to make the drowsiness going away. With a sigh he pulls himself out of the wall, since when was he leaning on it even, shuffles to the living room and drops himself on the couch, feet on Seungcheol's lap. He closes his eyes with a soft groan, and the next thing he knows, Seungcheol is extending a hand for him to take.

 

"Come on," he grunts out. _Jihoon was just about to fall asleep_.

 

"Go to bed, Jihoon, I will be there in a few." Seungcheol says, letting go of his hand and Jihoon manages a nod, fingers closing on the back of Seungcheol's shirt. The older lets out a laugh and Jihoon frowns, because none of this is funny he is sleepy and he wants to sleep, _so why is Seungcheol going to the bathroom instead of their room_?

 

Jihoon watches with rapt attention Seungcheol brushing his teeth, wondering if maybe he should do the same, he shrugs though, not in the mood to worry with anything else other then sleep. _Because Jihoon is sleepy_ , and he wants to sleep. He wants to crash for twenty-four hours, relishing in his comfy bed and in Seungcheol's embrace. Speaking of Seungcheol he is waving a hand in front of Jihoon's face, Jihoon really wants to bite his fingers off though.

 

This time Seungcheol brings an arm around his waist and mostly carries Jihoon to bed. Well he does tries to carry him, but Jihoon kicks around and he is dropped to the floor with a huff. He resists the temptation of giving Seungcheol the middle finger and merely grabs his hand and yanks him in the direction of their bed.

 

"Sleeping, right now." Seungcheol merely smiles at his words, making Jihoon hiss in annoyance. "If you wake me up again, I swear it will not end well for you."

 

Seungcheol stays quiet this time, pushing Jihoon against his chest, tangling their legs, even go as far as intertwining their fingers. He lets him do what he wants, with only some sighing and finally, Jihoon can close his eyes and rest. He licks his lips and sighs again, because, _damn he is comfy and so ready to enter dreamland_. That is until...

 

"I have to pee."

 

Jihoon kicks Seungcheol out of bed without any guilt whatsoever.

 


End file.
